Super Jr. Tag League
The NJPW Junior Tag League or the NJPW Junior Tag Tournament is an annual professional wrestling tag team tournament held by the New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotion. The tournament is meant for wrestlers under the weight limit of , who are referred to in Japan as junior heavyweights. In 2010, the tournament was rebranded , as a spin-off of the singles tournament, the Super J Cup and it started to be a single-elimination tag team tournament which in 2011 was not held but returned in 2012, and before in 1994 was known as and the tournament was a round-robin tournament format until 2001 when the tournament returned as . The tournament was contested in 1994 and 2001 was a single block round-robin format with all teams facing each other once. All matches had a thirty-minute time limit and in case of a time limit draw, both teams are awarded one point, while a win earns a team two points. In case of a draw through a double countout, the match is declared a no contest with neither team being awarded a point. After all teams have faced each other, the top two teams move onto the finals to determine the winner of the tournament. Rankings in the tournament are not determined by head-to-head matches and in the event of more than two teams finishing clear of the other teams, extra match(es) will be held to determine the finalists. The winners of the tournament earn themselves a shot at the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, if not already the reigning champions. El Samurai was the only wrestler who won the tournament twice but with different tag team partners in 2001 with Jushin Thunder Liger and ten years later with Koji Kanemoto. List of winners 1994 The 1994 Super Grade Junior Heavyweight Tag League was a round robin tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling. was held from October 9 to October 18, 1994 Results 2001 The 2001 G1 Junior Heavyweight Tag League was a round robin tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling. was held from November 16 to November 25, 2001 Results 2010 Super J Tag Tournament was a one-night tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling and took place on May 8. Most of the wrestlers involved were signed to New Japan but did feature wrestlers from other promotions like Mascara Dorada and Valiente from Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Kota Ibushi from Dramatic Dream Team, Fujita Hayato and Taro Nohashi from Michinoku Pro Wrestling and KUSHIDA from SMASH. El Samurai and Koji Kanemoto defeated Apollo 55 (Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi) to win the tournament and become IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. Results 2012 Super Junior Tag Tournament 2012 was a two-night tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling. The preliminary round took place on October 21 and the semi final and final took place on November 2. The tournament utilized wrestlers mostly signed to New Japan but also included Negro Casas from Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Taka Michinoku from Kaientai Dojo and freelancer Brian Kendrick. The Time Splitters (KUSHIDA and Alex Shelley) defeated Apollo 55 (Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi) to win the tournament and become the number one contenders to the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. They challenged the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Forever Hooligans (Alex Koslov and Rocky Romero) to a title match at Power Struggle on November 11. Results 2013 The 2013 Super Jr. Tag Tournament was a two-night tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling. The preliminary round took take place on October 25 and the semi final and final on November 6. The debuting Young Bucks won the tournament and on November 9 at Power Struggle, defeated Taichi and Taka Michinoku to also win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Results 2014 The 2014 Super Jr. Tag Tournament was a four-night tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling. The preliminary round took place on October 25, the semifinals on November 1 and 2 and final on November 3. For the third year in a row, the tournament's winning team, reDRagon, went on to also capture the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship at Power Struggle. Results 2015 The 2015 Super Jr. Tag Tournament is a three-night tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling. The preliminary round took place on October 24, the semifinals on November 1 and final on November 7 at Power Struggle. Results 2016 The 2016 Super Jr. Tag Tournament is a three-night professional wrestling tournament hosted by New Japan Pro Wrestling. The preliminary round is scheduled to take place on October 21, the semifinals on October 30 and final on November 5 at Power Struggle. The tournament will incluing outside participation from Pro Wrestling Noah Taiji Ishimori, from Ring of Honor ACH and from Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Ángel de Oro & Titán Results Gallery |-| Gallery= SuperJrtagtrophy.jpg|Super Jr. Tag Tournament trophy SuperJrtagoldtrophy.png|Super Jr. Tag Tournament old trophy |-| Winners= samuraikanemoto.jpg|El Samurai and Koji Kanemoto timesplittersjt.jpg|Alex Shelley and KUSHIDA youngbuckssjt.jpg|Matt and Nick Jackson redragonsjt.jpg|Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish sydalricochetsjt.jpg|Matt Sydal and Ricochet Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:NJPW Events